A Vampire's Lullaby
by Shiranui-Sensei
Summary: Stupid dobe. I love him, don't get me wrong. But does his blood really have to be that delicious? SasuNaru vamp-fic  First fic. Warnings inside!
1. Solace

_**A/N:**_ Well, hello there! This here is my first fic, so I do hope it's not crappy. ^(*.*)^

_**Warnings:**_ OOC-ness, violence, gore, language, fluff, bad attempts at humor, and eventually lemons/limes (Though nothing too heavy yet.) There may be more.. Not sure yet.

_**Pairings:**_ SasuNaru, KakaIru, InoSaku, maybe some ShinoKiba action? Feel free to suggest other pairings.

_**Beta:**_ None

_**Disclaimer: **_Do I look rich enough to own Naruto? No? Then don't presume that I do.

_Now then, on to the story. Enjoy! ^.^ _

_**Ch. 1**_

_**Sasu-POV-ness:**_

The room was dark aside from the pale moonlight that filtered through the window and cast a ghostly shadow over my pale skin. I stared at it, blankly and deep in thought about him… It's sad, really. I didn't even know his name and yet I was sure that I loved him. "Hn. Dobe." I secretly smirked, replaying the scene from the previous morning in my head.

_**Epic Flashback~**_

'_Why is it always me?' I thought to myself as I pressed back into the shadow of a nearby alley. I had gone out to feed and lost track of the time. Which landed me up shit creek. Why? The sun is rising. And despite popular belief, vampires DO NOT sparkle! We burst into fucking flame, thank you very much. 'Sparkling vampires. Pah. More like fairy wanna-bes.' Shaking my head and pushing away the thoughts. I looked around for an escape. Finding none, I sighed and decided to try and make it home before I burned to a crisp. _

'_Almost there…' I thought, seeing my home and heading for it… Only to be side-tackled by some idiot. "Oi! Get the hell off me, Dobe!" I growled, pushing the offending- and may I say tasty smelling- human off me. "Don't call me a Dobe, Teme!" Was the whined reply. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and looked at the dobe, expecting some ugly, annoying gaki. My jaw probably would have dropped at the sight of the dobe had I not been an Uchiha. The dobe was amazing… Bright blonde hair that could rival the sun, perfectly golden-tanned skin, six, whisker-like scars that reminded me of a fox, and bright, captivating blue eyes. What I wouldn't give to ravish the poor fox. "Hey, teme, are you going to move or just stand there staring like a creep all day?" I blinked, realizing that I had, in fact, been staring. "Hn." I grumbled, moving. "Dobe." The blond huffed and stuck his tongue out at me, which only served to give my overly perverted mind something to focus on and create many pleasurable ideas from. Hmm… I wonder what Dobe tastes like…? I continued to muse as I watched the blonde start to leave. I was about to stop him when a slight burning feeling on my arms prompted me to retreat into my house. Grumbling to myself, I plopped down on the chair in my study and went back to thinking about the blonde._

_**End Flashback~**_

And there I was hours later. Still in my chair, thinking about the dobe. Gods, I wanted to see him.. Wait.. Maybe I could! I jumped up and was out the door in a flash. Completely forgetting that I had no idea where the blonde dobe lived…

_**A/N:**_ And… That's it for now.

So... Do you like it? Hate it? Think I should burn it and find something else to do? Review and tell me! =3

Ja ne!

Shayde-sensei


	2. Stalker, much?

_**A/N:**_ Well, here's chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter will be longer, I promise!

_**Warnings:**_ OOC-ness, violence, gore, language, fluff, bad attempts at humor, and eventually lemons/limes (Though nothing too heavy yet.) There may be more.. Not sure yet.

_**Pairings:**_ SasuNaru, KakaIru, InoSaku, maybe some ShinoKiba action? Feel free to suggest other pairings.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own. There, I covered my ass. Happy now? –sulks in corner-

_**Beta:**_ None

_Now then, on to chapter 2.. Enjoy! ^.^ _

**Ch. 2**

_1 Week Later_

_**Normal POV~**_

Naruto lay curled up on his side, snoring softly. His slow, steady breathing was the only sound in the small room aside from the occasional mumble about ramen from the slumbering blonde.

Sasuke watched from a dark corner of the room as the blonde slept on. He leaned against the wall, back and shoulders set in determination and jaw clenched. The smell of the blonde's blood was driving him insane. He was determined to withstand the amazing thirst. He had to control himself, had to resist the sweet temptation if he wanted the blond to be his mate. And he did. Very much so. Sasuke finally growled softly and escaped through a nearby window. The thirst was getting the better of him. He needed to hunt again.

_Later~_

**Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEE-crash!**

Naruto grumbled and sat up, looking at the now-broken alarm clock. "Shit. I just replaced the last one." Sighing, he stood and waddled to the bathroom for a shower, then went to make breakfast. He ran the towel through his dripping wet blonde hair as he waited for his instant ramen to cook. Meanwhile, his thoughts were turned on the events from the week before. 'Who was that teme, anyway?' He idly wondered, pouting. 'He was kind of hot… For a bastard.' Naruto giggled to himself as he thought of the raven. 'Ah well. Not like he would be interested in someone like me.' The blonde pulled away from his thoughts and got to work plowing through his ramen before getting dressed and running off to work. 'Baa-chan will have my balls for ear rings if I'm late again!' He thought as he sprinted to work. A small, yet quaint tea shop called 'Hokage.'

"Naruto, where the hell have you been!" Was yelled by another worker as the blonde entered the Hokage Tea Shop. "You're late!" Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm only a minute or so late, Sakura-chan." He replied, avoiding her fist before it could make contact with his skull. Sakura huffed and stomped away to where her girlfriend, Ino, stood behind the counter. Naruto rolled his eyes and went to clock in before getting to work.

Naruto hated his job. Why? Because of the uniforms. You see. Hokage Tea Shop was known for it's 'Neko workers', which meant that poor little Naru-chan had to wear ears and a tail along with his cute little waiter outfit. And his neko look was, naturally, a fox. 'Kyuubi' was his 'Neko-Name' and he hated it with a passion. But, he needed the cash so there was no complaining to be done… Outside of his head.

_Back with Sasuke_

_**Sasu-POV**_

'I am not stalking the dobe.' I chanted in my head as I watched the blonde work. 'Note to self: Do not kill the one who came up with neko costumes.' I smirked to myself as my mind decided to share with me all the wonderful uses of a neko costume. Mmm… Am I really that kinky? Yeah, probably.

I chuckled to myself and entered the little tea shop, sitting in a dark corner and removing the heavy trench coat that had shielded me from the sun. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned, only to bring myself face-to-face with Ino. "Er, hello." I said politely. "Sasuke! Long time no see! Whatcha here for?" She asked excitedly. You see, Ino is a succubus demon, and one of my somewhat-friends. I sighed and went back to watching the other blonde. "Fox hunting." Was my dead-pan reply. Ino just giggled and bounced away. I watched as she whispered to the little blonde fox and pushed him towards where I was sitting. 'Note to self, again: Try to be less of a bastard to Ino.' I smirked evilly to myself as the blonde came closer.

_**Naru-POV**_

'Why do I get the feeling that the teme wants to rape me?' I wondered, watching the raven's expression turn to an evil smirk. "Erm.." I coughed, blushing at the heated gaze from him. "May I take your order?" The teme just looked me over once, smirked, and replied with a 'hn.' "Teme, I don't understand caveman language." I grumbled, pouting a bit. "Sasuke." Was all he said. "What?" I asked innocently. "My name is Sasuke, not Teme, dobe." He replied. "DON'T CALL ME A DOBE YOU BASTARD!" I shrieked. He just chuckled quietly and looked me over again. "Well, I don't know your name so I have to improvise." He said plainly. "Urgh. Teme. My name is Naruto. Now order something already so I can go back to work." "Hn. How about we skip the ordering and find something more… fun to do?" Sasuke purred. "Uh, sure. What did you have in mind?" I asked innocently, following when he stood and moved toward the door, slinging on his coat.

If only I knew what he had planned…

A/N: Cliffy! Sort of. Sorry if this sucked.. I promise that there will be some yummy sasunaru action in the next chapter, though no lemons yet.

So, we have pervert Sasuke and a very naïve Naruto. –evil laugh-

Review and tell me what you think!

Ja ne.

Shayde-sensei


	3. Sleep well

_**A/N:**_ Late update. Sorry! Here's Chapter 3. It's short, yes, like every other chapter. But seriously. One short chapter a day, or a longer chappy that will take me god-knows how long to write? Anyway. Here's some of that SasuNaru action that I promised.

_**Warnings:**_ OOC-ness, violence, gore, language, fluff, bad attempts at humor, and eventually lemons/limes (Though nothing too heavy yet.) There may be more.. Not sure yet.

_**Pairings:**_ SasuNaru, KakaIru, InoSaku, maybe some ShinoKiba action? Feel free to suggest other pairings.

_**Beta:**_ None

_**Disclaimer: **_Please, if I owned then Sasuke would be a smut addict and Naruto would be his slave –evil laughter-.

_**!WARNING!**_

There will be a lemon/lime/whatever-you-want-to-call-it in this chapter! No flames please, even if it is a terrible excuse for a lime!

_Now then, on to the story. Enjoy! ^.^ _

_**Ch. 3**_

**Naru-POV:**

I looked sideways at the teme while we walked. I was still in my kitsune neko uniform, but that hardly bothered me. Besides, Sasuke-bastard seemed to be enjoying it. "Are we there yet?" I asked for the umteenth time. "Hn." Was, predictably, all I got out of my companion. A rather large house stood in the distance, and I couldn't help but wonder who lived there. "Dobe" Sasuke murmured. "Hm?" I heard a dark chuckle from behind me. "Sleep well." I felt a bit of pressure on my neck before everything went black.

**Normal POV:**

Sasuke sighed and lifted the unconscious blonde into his arms, bridal style. He carried the fox to his lair (AKA- the large house) and placed Naruto in the master bedroom, then left to hunt after he had settled his guest in and night had fallen.

**Sasu-POV:**

I sighed as I sat in a nearby chair, waiting for the blonde to awaken. Really, I had waited long enough for this. Kidnapping him was really a last resort, I swear! (not really) Those wonderful blue eyes finally opened, darkened by sleep, and surveyed the room. I sat there quietly, waiting. "Where am I?" Naruto muttered, looking around. "Teme?" He tried to sit up, only to realize a second later that he had been chained to one of the bedposts. I finally stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Did you sleep well?" I asked calmly, looking him over once. "Y-you bastard! Untie me right this moment!" He screeched. "No. I don't think I will." I replied, crawling onto the bed and over to my little blonde. Yes, mine. Uchiha's don't share, after all. "B-but…" Naruto stuttered, shrinking back. I paused and smiled, baring my fangs and allowing my eyes to turn red. "Something wrong?" I teased. His eyes widened and he paled. "Now, now. I won't hurt you." I cooed, moving closer. "In fact, I have other plans for you, my little kitsune." He just whimpered fearfully in response. "Stay still." I commanded. "This might hurt a bit." I grabbed his shoulders and carefully leaned forward, running my exposed fangs over the pulse point in his neck. He shivered, making me smirk again before sinking my fangs into his neck. Oh, gods he tasted better then I could have ever imagined. It was my turn to shiver as his blood filled my mouth and overrode my senses. At the moment I wanted nothing more then to drain the little blonde of his life blood, but I knew better. I had to stop. Drawing away, I ran my tongue over the marks, healing them in the process. The bite marks were nothing more then scars now, but they stood out and made me quite proud of myself. The marks claimed him as Uchiha property. I looked over the smaller male once, finally noting his horror-stricken look. I huffed quietly and leaned forward again, capturing Naruto's mouth in a soft kiss.

**Back to normal POV… 'cus otherwise this would be awkward to write… xD**

Naruto gasped, jolting out of his fearful state. He didn't exactly know how things had taken this turn, but he didn't exactly mind. The vampire slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth and deepened the kiss, pushing Naruto back onto the bed and straddling his waist. Naruto wound his fingers into Sasuke's hair and groaned into his mouth while the raven placed one hand on Naruto's hip and pulled their bodies closer together. The little blonde moaned and mewed as Sasuke carefully started grinding their bodies together while covering Naruto's neck and collarbone with licks, nips, and kisses. Sasuke slid his hand from Naruto's hip to the button of the blonde's pants, undoing said button and lowering the zipper before slipping his hand into Naruto's boxers. "W-wait." Naruto whimpered. "I-I d-don't think w-we should b-be aah doing t-this." He mewed once more as the raven squeezed his member slightly before running the pad of his thumb over the slit. "Really? Your body says differently." Sasuke purred, pulling away from Naruto's neck to look the blonde in the eye and picking up the pace of his hand rubbing Naruto's hard member. Naruto shivered and mewled before arching his back and cumming violently. "Ah!" Sasuke removed his hand and looked at the blonde again. "Get some rest." Was all he said before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He returned a moment later with a wet rag and a clean pair of boxers for Naruto. The little blonde fell asleep shortly after cleaning and changing.

A/N: That's it. Hope you like my fail of a chapter…

Not going to say much this time. My brain feels like it's about to explode…

Ja ne.

Shayde-sensei


	4. AN

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I apologize for not updating AVL… After some major thought on it, I have decided to revise the whole thing. So look forward to a more understandable plot and longer chapters. I also have a few other stories in progress that I may publish as well. Look forward to seeing you all when the first chapter of AVL revised comes!

Ja ne

Shayde-sensei


End file.
